


One with a cold and another with a coal

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Charlotte has a cold, Gen, and Vendetta is trying to help her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: Tis the Christmas season down in Clamburg, thus Charlotte and Vendetta are at it with their shenanigans. Though Vendetta continuously fails to destroy the stupid blue girl, she realise she doesn’t have the heart ( bleh, where that come from? ) to actually remove her from Vendetta’s life.





	One with a cold and another with a coal

Another dreadful day has befallen upon Clamburg as the fiends scuttled from one place to the next. Citizens scream on a daily basis as they try to hide from Vendetta's homemade creatures only to be inevitably caught, oh what a delightful time everyone is having!

Besides Vendetta herself, that is.

She sat in the living room with Grudge peering at a newspaper, as he is trying to finish a crossword puzzle. Vendetta groans in pure boredom and wonders what else she could do to ruin this town more than it already is. Her brain is an empty slate as she has done every possible thing.

"ARGH!" Gritted the malicious girl as she folds her arms, "There's nothing to do but sit around! It's too cold to even be outside to check on my fiends!" Vendetta finding any reason to complain to her hamster, flopping onto the couch.

"Grunt," Grudge managed to huff out as he is already infuriated with not finding out one of the words.

Vendetta twisted her head towards him and squints her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, I can't bother with anymore Charlottes for a lifetime!"

Grudge wasn't even paying attention to what the girl was saying, just mindlessly growl at the puzzle as he almost snaps the pencil in half between his paw.

"What do you mean?!" Vendetta, in the most offended voice she could muster as she 'translate' what her hamster could be saying to her, "I am willing to destroy her! Chances are she will come to my house any minute to bother me more and ingrain her stupid voice into my head." She shudder, already maddening herself from the thought.

Again, the giant hamster makes another noise that the owner is misinterpreting more. "No! I'm not lazy to go to Charlotte's house just to destroy her, in fact, I might do that!" She hopped off the couch, putting on her shoes as she stomps out of the house.

Grudge looks up and back to see that Vendetta has left, but he paid no mind to it since he knows she will be fine out there. He continuously struggles with his search. What word can go for a definition for "Holding back negative feelings towards someone and resenting them"? Grudge grunted again, sighing in desperation.

* * *

 

Vendetta muttered to herself as she walked through the icy weather, regretting that she didn't put on any warm garments before rushing out. "Stupid hamster doesn't even know what's he's grunting about," she blows hot air into her hand and hiding them under her pits to keep them warm. She still needs her hands to make fiends, after all.

The wind blew, but not cold enough for snow to fall which Vendetta for once is grateful for anything. She hates snow. The last time it snowed was before she was born, but even then she despises the idea of anything that is colder than the fridge. Besides ice clam cones, those were good.

All the sudden she is thinking of all the nonsense to pass time, wishing she rode on one of her fiends to the stupid blue girl's house instead. She squinted realising that she is near the even more hideous blue house where the girl lives, Vendetta snorting and quickens her pace. She could warm herself up, then destroy Charlotte in her own house. 

She panted once she reached the doorstep, regaining her breath and posture trying to be condescending as ever and began to knock on the door. It took a moment or so, not to Vendetta's liking, the door opened to a smiling hag. Charlotte's grandmother, Vendetta noted.

"Oh hello there dearie-" She began as Vendetta shoved her out the way, "Move it." as she began to march up the stairs that Charlotte room is going to be.

Grandma Charlene sighed with a smile on her face, "What a sweet little girl she is coming over to play with my granddaughter!" She hummed as she locked the door and shimmied back to the kitchen making pastries.

Vendetta nearly knocked the door down upon entering the room, scanning the whole princess-esque theme walls. "I am here to execu- I mean play! Play with you." The green girl walked around, noticing a lump on the bed. Trying to hide from dear ol' Vendetta now, is she? She sneered, giddy of the thought of Charlotte finally fearing her.

She tiptoed towards the bed and clamped her hand onto the blanket, yanking it off immediately, "BOO!" She cried out in a cartoonish way.

There lay Charlotte curled up, not asleep but visually shaking from head to toe as her face is flushed. That's not what fear is suppose to look like, thought the other.

"What is wrong with you? You look disgusting. More than usual." She took notice of the girl in bed, dropping the blanket onto the floor.

"V-Vendetta?" Charlotte looked over with a nasally voice,"Oh! It's so nice to see you!" She began to cough. Vendetta took a step back as her face contorts into mild disgust.

"What? Did you eat too much sugar or something?" Charlotte began to stifle a giggle with Vendetta's rude remark, only glad to be able to see her friend here with her.

 "No s-silly! I stayed out too long and got a cold." She smiled almost sheepishly, and tiredness was hindering in her voice. This was such odd behaviour to see in this girl, only making Vendetta upset for her coming all this way for nothing.

"If you're lucky the cold could kill you instead of me having to." Vendetta leaned against the vanity desk near the bedside, with another smirk on her face cheering on the idea. "Heh" she added.

"Teehee!" The blue girl managed, looking at the taller. "We could have a tea party, or play with my dolls if you're going to... to... stay-" Charlotte sneezed messily, the girl leaning on the desk jumped, quickly grabbing a tissue paper from the box on the desk and shoving it to Charlotte's face.

"Don't contaminate me!" hissing at the sick girl.

Charlotte nodded as she tried to grab the tissue to her nose herself, along with holding Vendetta's hand. "Thamkyoo," she slurred.

Vendetta hopped back, hands on her sides and glaring at the other. There is no use destroying her now since she's like this, it's just not fun hearing a snotty scream! Heck, it might even just help put Charlotte out of her misery even. It would be so much more fun if Charlotte was healthy and dying under Vendetta's wrath.

Scoffing, she began to ponder an idea of a Get Better Quicker for the enemy. Charlotte cock her head, wondering what she could be thinking about.

The green sighed, locking eyes with the sick and almost mumbling, "Do you know how to make healing soup?"

Charlotte almost laughed at how Vendetta phrased it, confused then understanding what the other meant. "'F course! Grama makes chikn broth shoop, but the stores ar clothes today becauth ith Christmah!" Still holding the tissue to her nose as she responds.

"You can take the tissue off if you're not going to sneeze, you know." Vendetta said, but then became agitated of the thought stores were closed. She did not request anyone to close down for any holidays, ever! Maybe she could harass someone with her fiends to open the store, or to just break in...

Charlotte tossed the tissue away, and sniffed loudly. "Yeah! I think all the residents of the town went faaar away to visit their relatives for the holidays! How sweet is that?" She simper, a low depression found in her voice.

Vendetta skin almost jumped with the thought, "Then why aren't you anywhere if you love the holidays so much?" Trying to be stoic, but internally she wanted to know.

The girl giggle, swinging her feet off the bed and clutching on the bedside. "Don't you remember? My parents are busy in the space station and won't be here for a looong time." She looked at her foot, still plastering a smile on her face.

Vendetta almost felt sorry for asking. Almost. She sighed and held out her hand, "Come, we are going to the kitchen and making our own healing soup since no one is reliable." She looked away so the other cannot see how soft she is feeling for this pathetic girl. Charlotte looked up, gently grabbing the other's hand, Vendetta pulling her up from the bed immediately as they walk out the bedroom to the kitchen downstairs.

This is not at all what she hoped for, but her priority right now is making sure the idiot is better.

* * *

They both reached the kitchen, Vendetta easily able to kick Charlotte's grandmother out of the kitchen for the two to start their journey of cooking.

Vendetta has no idea how to start.

"What is good substitute for chicken broth?" Vendetta looked around, picking up spices and reading their labels. Charlotte stumbled around, sliding the wall the reveal more ingredients and looking through all of it to find anything of use.

"We could use potatoes! They are nutritious and delicious." saying so in a sickly sweet singsong voice of hers. The other pondered a moment, and shrugged. 

"Okay, hand me the potatoes and salt." Charlotte began to barrage her with potatoes as Vendetta has trouble catching them, grumbling how she couldn't just gave her the potato bag instead. 

Charlotte skipped to the fridge, looking for anything for the soup. "We could use parsley or cilantro!" She picked out the greens, ironically the green girl retched at the idea of any vegetables. Then again, this isn't for her anyways.

Vendetta poured water in a pot and left it on the gas stove top. Charlotte stood by her and peered over, her eyes almost glowing with delight of the idea of her best friend cooking with her. As the taller one was about to chuck raw potatoes into the pot Charlotte stopped her, "You should peel the potatoes first! I don't like potato skins all that much." Vendetta was close to just knocking her out by bashing her head with the potato, but held herself back and grumbled.

"Okay then, what do we do?" Sarcastically asking as the shorter girl bounces around opening drawers to look for something. Eventually she found what she was looking for, a potato peeler!

"Come over here Vendetta!" The other walked over to look at what the device she is holding, confuse. Charlotte took the potato out of the stoic girl's hand and began to peel the potato neatly, careful with her hand and fingers. Vendetta was almost mesmerised by the girls soft hands and skills, once it became pearly clear Charlotte smiled to the girl, giggling at Vendetta's serious face over some potatoes. "Here, you try to peel some and I'll dice these up!" handing the potato peeler to the others hand and walking to the kitchen counter. Vendetta watched her leave, holding the peeler and looking at the potatoes, how hard could this be? If the dumb girl could do it so can she.

Wrong, it showed to be more difficult than she thought.

The potatoes Vendetta holds fumbles in her hands and trying to correlate different directions with the hands was strange. She was making small shavings with the potato, trying to make it look as perfect as possible, in the end making it as big as her palm.

Satisfied with this she went over to the better cooker, seeing as Charlotte is using Buttons 2 to chop up the potatoes and parsley. Vendetta almost smiled seeing the enemy making use of the fiend, but remembering that the fiend failed to attack Charlotte in the first place. No matter.

Charlotte looked back and saw the small peeled potato in Vendetta's hand, "Aw! That is adorable, it's like a puppy!" She cooed. Vendetta returned to the fact that Charlotte is an idiot.

She took the potato, handing it to Buttons 2 to shred to pieces. Charlotte than put all the ingredients into the boiling water, still happy. "We should add spices and lemons!" spinning to the other, excitedly.

"Why don't we but clams and grape punch in it?" a serious question rise from Vendetta, a finger up to inquire. The blue girl laugh, this time real and not sick sounding, which almost delighted Vendetta to hear the healing soup process is working.

"That sounds delicious, as long as there's no strawberries!" Sticking her tongue in a sour face, then relaxing to a more casual posture, "Still, I think spices would be nice, but my nose is stuff so I can't smell any." Looking over at the other in a almost pleading look, Vendetta then realising what the other wants them to do. Vendetta huffed but did whatever the  dumb girl wanted her to do.

Charlotte happily went to get the spices without reading any of them and giving them to her friend, ready to know which spice Vendetta would like best to put in the potato soup. In case anyone was wondering, this was awful for Vendetta as she takes a whiff of all the spices and gag. "They all smell the same!" She whined, but still chose the spices she liked the best. Once that was all sorted out ( and Vendetta able to clear her nose from all the smells ) Charlotte began to dash all the spices in and happily hum much to Vendetta's annoyance.

The idea that Vendetta is growing soft for the pathetic girl made her laugh, it was moronic at best! There is no way she, the most evil of all, could be moved by such an annoyance of a girl who only harass her to be her friend. The only person who genuinely stuck to Vendetta and want to be her friend that is. Immediately she shook the thought out, having a gross feeling in the bottom of her stomach thinking about it. All this cooking fumes is getting to her!

Tilting her head as the locks of her hair roll down her shoulders to look at Vendetta, a confuse smile on her face. "You okay? I heard you laugh, so I thought you were thinking of a joke! But then you got serious, so it must have not been a funny joke after all." snapping Vendetta to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Feeling any better?" Vendetta watched the pot shimmering, actually smelling nice. Turning off the stove, Charlotte grabbed a ladle and bowl scooping up some soup.

"I feel so much better now that you're here!" she exclaimed, regaining that energetic bounce in her motions as if she was never sick in the first place. She then grabbed a spoon and scooped some soup with potato chunks, blowing on it til she was nearly whistling, then took the spoon to her mouth. "Mmm! That is the best soup I have ever had, and it's all thanks to you Vendetta!" cheerfully as she lift the bowl a bit and hand with spoon, her eyes shining more with life than ever before ( or not that Vendetta has noticed, anyways. )

"It's nothing, I make things all the time. This was nothing," Vendetta boasted, comparing to cooking with making those fiends back at home. Triumphantly she crossed her arms and smiled, a rare smile with warm feelings. She tried to shake the feelings out, but began to laugh instead, "Heh heh!"

"Teehee!" Charlotte giggled along, happily slurping up her soup. Buttons 2 began to crow at the two, both confusion but mimicking laughter, and they all began to heartfully laugh for no concernable reason but other than it felt good to not care and laugh away. 

A knock came to the front door, the laughing fit dying out when the door creaked open and hearing Charlotte's grandmother yipe "Oh deary me!" from the other room. Vendetta and Charlotte, not showing it, were disappointed that the fun was ended for something small.

"Children, I think Vendetta has to go home, her bear is here!" Grandma Charlene said once she entered the kitchen, taking a whiff and complimenting the soup the two were making. Grudge walked behind the Grandma, pushing her away and clearly looking angry.

Vendetta was a bit surprise, then remember her reason for being here tried to collect her composure and return to being malicious once again. "Hamster, this dumb family has filled my mind with awful ideas, I want to go home right now!" anger rising in her voice. Charlotte watch Grudge as he grunt with a nod, picking Vendetta off the ground over his shoulder than began to storm off. Charlotte ran out the front door and waved frantically.

"Bye Vendetta! It was fun having you visit! Come back soon!" Charlotte shouted, clearly hopeful that Vendetta will return soon. Vendetta on the hamster's shoulder watch the blue girl say her farewells, silently waving back a goodbye too.

It was colder than earlier, and Vendetta lost the warm feeling inside and only have rage for the weather.

* * *

 

"ACHOO!" Vendetta was back at home, covered with blankets and her fiends gathered around her worried about their master's health. She was too tired to swat them off and lay there upset.

Grudge brought in with some clams for Vendetta, only for her to say in a congested voice that she can't swallow anything down, and to go get warm water instead for a dumb hamster. Grudge hurriedly went downstairs to fetch, leaving Vendetta to be alone.

"Stupid blue girl gave me the cold instead, I have been tooled with!" Angrily making accusations of the cause of her cold, only heated her headache more. There wasn't anything else for her to do right now, leaving her to being bored as before.

Grudge came back upstairs with a cup of warm water, and a box in his other paw. Confusing the green girl of what it could be, Grudge put it down in front of her and handed the water for the girl to drink up. Vendetta did drink up, feeling a bit better for the throat. "What's in the box?" The hamster shrugged, sitting next to the bed with the now sick girl. Vendetta rolled her eyes, getting out of her blanket cove to reach the box. It was decorated in a familiar way, and the bow reminding of... oh. Of course, the bow gave it away.

"Pah, what does she want now?" Vendetta muttered actually upset, tearing the box open to reveal what could be in there.

It was a sweater, knitted with blue and green yarns and thick enough to keep a body warm.

Surprised, she rummaged further into the box to find a note. 

Heart nearly fluttering, her face recoiled to a near vomit. She peered in the box to find a container of the soup they made together, picking it up she was almost worried that it's going to burn her tongue off or make a whole through her intestines. Grudge grunted, about to take the soup away seeing Vendetta's concern but Vendetta swiped it away. "Hey! This is my gift!" hissing. Still nervous, she popped off the lid and smelled it. It smell of all the spices she picked out and the potatoes were swimming around heavenly. Taking a sip from the corner of the container, she felt the same warm feelings inside as if she were back at the dumb girl's house, only now it's taken with her. 

She tried to hold her excitement of the fact it tasted amazing and that Charlotte, when she isn't being a bother, really was an amazing chef and glad to been a part of the cooking experience. She looked at Grudge trying to wipe the smile off and furrowed her eyebrows. "It's alright, I'll finish this up and you clean the container." grumpily saying so, so Grudge nodded but pointing at the sweater.

"I don't need anymore, toss it in the closet. It's probably infested by Charlotte's," Vendetta grimaced, pretending to hide the fact she is grateful to have a nice sweater in the first place.

Grudge did so, taking the empty container to clean downstairs. Vendetta exhaled and laid in bed almost sleepily. She doesn't understand why she didn't destroy the girl there and then when she had the chance, but a part of her began to realise some things she hadn't thought of before.

 _"Just because I don't want her doesn't mean I don't need her in my miserable life."_ She whispered to herself.

It was gruesome to even say, but it was true. She glad to had visit, and that today wasn't a total waste after all. There are plenty of other days to destroy Charlotte, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 5 hours to write all this and I didn't want to proof read anything so if some bits are out of character or misspelled, tell me or deal with it mortals!


End file.
